


Sugar (Vid)

by GhostTownExit



Category: The People Under the Stairs (1991)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTownExit/pseuds/GhostTownExit
Summary: "And I know and you know if they found me out..."





	Sugar (Vid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/gifts).



> Warnings:  
> Bright lights, child abuse, implied sexual abuse, racial violence, cannibalism 
> 
> Source: The People Under the Stairs (1991)  
> Song: "Sugar (Live)" by Tori Amos


End file.
